7 by 7
by Eloradenin of the Wolves
Summary: Hetalia High is a brand new Boarding School for the richest kids in the world and it has one slight problem...a hacker has managed to make the dorm rooms be co-ed! Genderbending and multiple pairings. Better Summary before first chapter.
1. Prologue

Peter Kirkland ran from his sister's room with angry tears streaming down his face. This was the ninth time this week that she had screamed and thrown things at him telling him to get out of her room. More like a lair. The 16 year old girl's room seemed to come straight from a supernatural horror magazine, complete with mini hanging pentacles and creepy looking objects floating in sickly green fluids within jars on her shelf. And Alice herself wasn't much different. She just sat on her bed reading books with titles in weird languages or in the middle of a pentacle she had chalked onto the wooden floor about 3 months back. She had been in the pentacle today and had screamed and thrown her `spell' book at him when he tried to step towards her.

"_Stay away from the pentacle you stupid idiot brother! You could smudge it and then the spell won't work right!" _

Peter stopped running at the thought of those words and rolled his eyes.

_Yeah right, like she could actually use that stupid marking for anything other than a creepy decoration..._

Peter clenched his fists. This was the last straw. He was tired of taking crap from Alice and was determined to make her suffer as much as he had for the past months. Alice hadn't always been like this. Not 7 months ago she had been a normal high school girl. She had enjoyed reading _normal_ books, watching non-scary or weird movies, and attempting to cook. She had even helped him with his homework when his parents or their older brother weren't able to. She had been incredibly smart; he had loved her dearly. But since the plane accident and their eldest brother Scottie had taken over as their guardian, Alice had changed. She had begun spending time in strange shops with weird symbols on the doors and in the windows. Her old friends had been replaced with girls that thought they were vampires and kept commenting that he had such pretty looking skin and probably delicious young blood. Yeah they were freaks all right. And Alice, or _Ukko_ as she now insisted on calling herself, was just as freaky.

Well...Peter clenched his fists...I think it's time my _freak_ sister got a shock of reality.

He was well aware that his sister was transferring to a new border school where she would be surrounded by the children of the wealthiest families from all over the world. Surely he could do something there to mess with _Ukko's_ mind.

He flicked on his computer and scrolled till he found the link for the school. Immediately the same familiar page flashed up with the welcome message and the login box for incoming students. He was about to click on the box and insert his sister's password...he was very skilled at spying...and hacking. But he stopped when he noticed a small box at the bottom of the screen that said administrator password. He blinked at it a few times and then a smirk came across his face. He already knew this password as well because his parents had been the designers and planned administrators of the school. He bit his lip in a slight feeling of guilt at steeling from the dead as he typed in the password that he had briefly caught his father typing in one day...he had a really good memory when it came to things like that. The screen flashed onto a new screen that displayed a list choices on the side, including: Student Schedules and Grades, Classroom Assignments and Times, Dining Room Menu and Schedule, Day by Day Calendar...blah blah blah nothing he could really use...and...Dorm Assignments. He stopped on that one and the bored look on his face split into an evil grin. This he could use. This was perfect.


	2. Chapter 1: Jestem

__All right so I promised a better explanation so here it is: This is a fanfic revolving mainly around my seven deadly sins and goodly virtues couples as well as others. Most of the Ukes are genderbent as well as Poland and Ukraine. Supernatural will happen, ie, magic, vamps, werewolves, etc. Human names are used. Each chapter will change narrator most likely. Here is a list of the Virtues and Sins - __

__Humility = Canada (Madeline Williams) ____Pride = Prussia (Gilbert Beilshmidt)__

__Charity = Lithuania (Toris Laurinaitis) ____Greed = Poland (Felice Łukasiewicz)__

__Abstinence = UK (Alice "Ukko" Kirkland) ____Gluttony = US (Alfred F Jones)__

__Chastity = S Italy (Lovina Vargas) ____Lust = Spain (Antonio Carreido)__

__Patience = N Italy (Feliciana Vargas) Rage = Germany (Ludwig) __

__Kindness = Finland (Tina Väinämöinen) Jelousy = Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna) __

__Diligence = Japan (Kiki Honda) Sloth = Greece (Heracles Karpusi) __

__Other Pairings = Franchelles, Iceong, Belakraine, Rochu, Korwan, Denor, Latonia, Aushung, Swissliech, Tukygpt, Belneth__

~*~7b7~*~

Chapter 1: Jestem

Felice Łukasiewicz stepped out of the limo and held a hand up to shield her eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun.

"Would the young mistress like her parasol?"

Felice turned back to face her ladies maid and shook her head in annoyance.

"No, you brought the wrong one. It like totally clashes with my outfit."

"But it goes quite well with your school uniform."

Felice waved her hand in unconcern. Well I'm not wearing that at the moment now am I?

"You should be..." the maid muttered just low enough that her mistress couldn't catch it.

Felice did hear but pretended not to, making a mental note to phone her parents that night and tell them about the maids rudeness. But at the moment she didn't want to worry about that. She tossed her shoulder length blond hair with the back of her hand and began walking up the dorm steps. She was 3 hours past the time students were supposed to arrive for check in. In other words...she was perfectly fashionably late.

She waited, just slightly impatiently, for the maid to reach the door and open it for her, tapping her newly manicured fingers on her hips. As soon as the door was opened and the two stepped into the entry room, they were met with an outburst of sound. Felice clapped her hands over her ears as her bright green eyes widened.

"Co to do cholery!" (1)

The maid had also clapped her hands over her ears to block out the screaming. The entry room was a bustle of adults and students most of whom seemed to be engaged in high volume arguments with school staff members. Felice lowered her ears just enough to try and catch the nearest _conversation. _A large well muscled gentlemen was shouting in..._Italian_?...at a woman that seemed to be doing her best not to cry as she tried to calmly reason with him.

"I told you sir. There was a hack into our system. We only just noticed it this morning when the room arrangements came out. We're only following orders, there's nothing we can do to change it. Maybe it won't be so bad..."

"NOT SO BAD!" the angry man interrupted raising his fists in furry, "You Call My Precious Granddaughters Rooming With BOYS, NOT SO BAD? Dovrei Ucciderti e Chiunque Altro in Questa Scuola Maledetta!" (2)

Felice flinched a bit at the outburst of Italian before looking closer at the man, noticing for the first time that two girls seemed to be cowering behind him...or rather one was cowering...the other appeared to be looking around the room with an annoyed expression. Felice took in both of their appearances noticing with appreciation that the cowering one was wearing a lovely light summer dress that showed off her figure quite nicely and that her auburn brown hair fell on either side of her in two perfectly woven braids that added to her innocent aura perfectly. But she shuddered at the other girl's appearance. Her slightly darker hair appeared to have only been combed once that day and was adorned by a simple green head band. The grey sweater she wore was a size too big and covered over most of her figure and complete with ripped blue jeans and...ugh scuffed sneakers...for being rich...this Italian girl had absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever. Still Felice couldn't help but grin smugly in triumph...neither of these girls was wearing their uniform as well. In fact...she scanned the entire room noting that most of the students were still in normal clothes. Clearly, like her, they had taken the instruction to come for orientation already in uniform...as a suggestion...rather than a clear instruction. She grinned and was about to smugly point out this observation to her maid when she noted that the woman was gone. Felice gaped in astonishment. How dare the idiot women leave her alone just like that. It was like...sooo against the rules of mistress and servant. Again she made a note to tell her parents of the maids rudeness as she finally located the woman in conversation with another servant.

Felice gritted her teeth and made her way through the crowd to where the insufferable servant was. As she neared she heard the conversation they were busily whispering.

"That's right. The school had no idea who broke into the system but they say that there's nothing that they can do about the arrangements. If they allowed the students to choose their roommates there could be even more pandemonium and possible fights breaking out. The school doesn't want this much trouble on the first day."

"Well this is certainly an unfortunate turn of events. My master and mistress are not going to be happy about this, at all."

"Tell me about it. I've already had to inform the young master's parents about the issue and they are not happy about it. Though I think they're a bit more understanding than some of the parents...and students...in here. "

She nodded to a teenage girl standing on a coffe table with a dagger held to a man's throat. An older boy stood next to her waving his hands about and shouting things in Russian. One of the languages that Felice could easily recognize.

"Natalia! Stop! Eto ne yego vina! Ne ubivaĭte yego da?" (3)

"I was understanding with you not putting me with my brother. I was forgiving because he was just going to be rooming with another guy but now...HOW DARE YOU PAIR HIM WITH ANOTHER GIRL? YA sobirayusʹ prolivatʹ krovʹ vse vashi !" (4)

Felice rolled her eyes. What drama this _Natalya _was displaying all because her brother was going to be rooming with...hold the phone...a girl? Felice's eyes widened as she thought back over the other conversations she had heard.

"_You Call My Precious Granddaughters Rooming With BOYS, NOT SO BAD?..."_

"_The school had no idea who broke into the system but they say that there's nothing that they can do about the arrangements..."_

"_HOW DARE YOU PAIR HIM WITH ANOTHER GIRL?..."_

Suddenly everything made sense and Felice clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Mój Boże!"

The boy that had been calmly sitting on a chair near her stood up and turned to her with a sigh.

"You just now figured it out?"

Felice looked at him wanting to glare and roll her eyes in a teasing and uncaring way but she just couldn't so instead she nodded.

"Yep."

The boy sighed again and rubbed his head.

"My parents aren't too happy about it and I can't say I am either. I mean...I don't have any sisters...I don't know what to expect from a teenage girl."

"Haven't you had a girlfriend...or a few?"

Felice had been looking the boy over as they talked and had to admit that he was pretty handsom. Maybe slightly thin...his chestnut brown hair fell just to his shoulders and brought out his grass green eyes. He wore a light brown jacket over an off-white button shirt and his brown slacks just covered the tops of fine dark leather shoes. Yes Felice had to smile, he certainly did look rather attractive.

The boy seemed to have also been looking at her taking in her bubblegum pink spaghetti strap and her...really short...white shorts. At last he took a deep breath,

"No actually I haven't."

Felice's eyes widened and she took his hands excitedly.

"Really? Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

The boy gaped at her.

"Huh?"

"Just maybe..." she whispered running her thumb over his and noticing with a smirk how he shivered at the touch, "Jestem." (5)

"What?" the boy whispered nervously and tried to take his hands back.

"It's Polish." Felice explained with a bright smile.

"But what does it mean?" the boy asked this time successfully recovering his hands and rubbing them nervously together as if her touch might have left something on them.

"It's a song title. Maybe I'll sing the whole thing to you sometime." She winked at him.

He just stared back at her dumbstruck.

Felice grinned and was about to suggest something else when the front doors to the dorm building flew open and an imposing figure stormed in.

"Attention everyone please." The figure shouted raising her hands.

The chaos in the room simply continued as if she had entered.

The figure took a few more steps into the room and stood on top of a coffee table holding her hands high in the air.

"Attention Everybody! Please Listen to Me!"

Still the entire room ignored her. A few people had grabbed the Italian grandfather's hands to prevent him from striking the employee while the Russian boy had managed to hold of his sister's knife and was currently holding it above his head to prevent her from getting it giving the employee she had been threatening the chance to escape.

The imposing woman glared around at the entire scene before she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs while banging two frying pans together.

"SHUT UP!"

The entire room was frozen in shock.

The woman lowered the pans to her sides and closed her eyes with a relieved sigh.

"Thank you. Now if you could all just calmly listen to me."

All eyes in the room regarded her suspiciously.

"My name is Elizaveta Héderváry. I am headmistress of this school. It has just been brought to my attention that my staff has been being harassed in this dorm. I will not tolerate such behavior. Especially not in front of the students."

A few of the parents that had been giving the most grief hung their heads in embarrassment.

"Now then, I understand that you are upset about the room arrangements for your students."

A bit of low angry murmuring.

"Let me assure you that we are currently working on finding the one that hacked into our system, and mark my words when they are found, we shall make them suffer."

Nods and appreciative murmurs.

"However, in the meantime, there is nothing that we can do about the current arrangements. For this year, at least, this is a co-ed room dorm."

Instantly there was an outburst from the crowd with parents, guardians and students shouting out outrage and profanities and shaking fists.

Again the frying pans banged together.

"SHUT UP! I'm not finished talking!"

Uneasy silence once more.

"Now then. You have enrolled your students in this school so naturally, you have the right to un-enroll them. You have the right to take them out of this school and find a second rate school at the last moment. I hope for your sake that you are able to do this because I only know the horror it would be to have to enroll your child in a _Public School_.

A shudder ran through the entire audience and several of them grimaced at unpleasant memories of when they were not quite so rich themselves and had to attend a public school.

"Now then. Any that wish to un-enroll their children may come to my office at any point this day. As for the rest of you...I expect the students to be settled into their dorm rooms and dressed properly in full uniform for the evening meal. Any refreshments you require for the move-in may be provided by our dorm staff."

Elizaveta got down off the coffee table and headed for the door before she remembered a last instruction.

"One more thing. I expect all of you that are not students..."

She glared at all the sheepish parents and guardians,

"To vacate the property before dinner is served. We will not provide any meal for you if you do stay and an armed guard will happily escort you from the premises. In other words...Get your children settled and then...Get The Hell Out!"

With that Elizaveta Héderváry slammed the doors closed behind her.

~*~7by7~*~

"That is one scary woman." An Asian woman near the front of the room murmured clutching three girls to her chest.

"No kidding." A pretty Greek Goddess agreed nervously running a hand through her son's messy hair.

"I guess it's settled then." The Italian grandfather groaned and rubbed a hand across his sweating forehead.

"Come Feliciana, Lovina...let's get you settled so I can..." he grinned a little bit "Get the hell out."

He steered the two girls towards the stairs and gave instructions to his butler and chauffer to collect the girl's things from the limo.

"Gotta admire the woman's spirit." A dirty red haired man sighed, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it into the ashtray his servant appeared with, "Well come on Alice might as well find your room and get this over with."

"You've got to be kidding me!" the girl next to him fumed trying desperately to hide the blush creeping across her face, "You're gonna make me room with a guy?" she was so furious with the situation that she didn't even have the energy to remind her brother that he name was _Ukko_.

"Yep. So wipe that shock off your face cuz I'm not about to try and find another school and there is no one on this god forsaken planet that will tutor a pig headed Goth that thinks she's a witch."

"Sorceress." Ukko growled.

Scottie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just come on and meet your roommate. How bad could he be?"

Ukko growled as she slumped up the stairs in front of her brother.

"His name is Alfred F Jones."

"Yeah? You're point?"

"With a name like that. He's clearly a bloody American Wanker."

Scottie smirked.

"Oh the horrors."

~*~7by7~*~

Felice watched as the room slowly emptied till only a few parents and students were left giving instructions to servants in regards with baggage and sweets for the _darlings_. The whole time that everyone had been leaving the chestnut haired boy had remained by her side leaning against the couch and watching the proceedings with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. At last he sighed and straightened up, stretching his arms above his head before dropping them back to his sides.

"Well I guess it's my turn then. Suppose I have to meet this Felice Łukasiewicz eventually since we're...um..." he gulped, "Gonna be roommates for the entire semester."

Felice blinked at him and then burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?" the boy asked staring at her in utter confusion and shock.

"Nothing just..." she gasped and tried to control her laughter, "Wh...what's your name?"

He blinked at her.

"What does that have to...?"

"Just answer the question." She lapsed into giggles.

"It's Toris. Toris Laurinaitis." He murmured still looking at her in confusion, and then surprise as she gripped his hands in his once more and shook them vigorously up and down.

"Like great to meet you Toris! I'm Felice! Felice Łukasiewicz!"

She watched as he took in the information and then...fainted dead on the spot.

"Apparently the information was too much for him." Felice mused with a mischievous grin, "Well I can see this like going to be a perfectly interesting semester!"

_(1)What the hell! ~Polish_

_(2)I ought to kill you and everyone else in this godforsaken school! ~Italian_

_(3)It's not his fault. Don't kill him yes? ~Russian_

_(4)I ought to spill all your blood! ~Russian_

_(5)I am ~Polish (The song was Poland's submission to Eurovision 2011)_


	3. Chapter 2: Face Up

~*~7by7~*~

Chapter 2: Face Up

Gilbert Beilschmidt entered the room he had been assigned. It was on the top floor which meant that it was a double bedroom dorm. This was semi unfortunate because it meant that he and the girl he that the hacker had placed him with would not be sleeping in the same room. Yeah that was unfortunate but still...it was awesome that he was going to be sharing the rest of the living area with a girl!

"Take that all of you Idioten back home!" he shouted in triumph punching the air as he flung the door to his room open. "The awesome me is rooming with a girl! What do you think about that?"

"Um I think it's nice that you're so adamant about our rooming together but...would you mind entering and closing the door so I can stop being squished by it." A soft voice whispered from behind the door.

Gilbert blinked and entered the room just enough that he could swing the door back from the wall just a bit.

"Mein gott!"

A girl with silvery blond hair was pressed up against the wall with her hands covering her face to protect her glasses.

"So sorry the awesome me didn't realize you were there. I was on the other side of the door after all. Why didn't you move?"

The girl edged out from behind the door and adjusted her glasses nervously. Her violet eyes flickered briefly over his face before drifting to the ground.

"You swung the door open too fast. And anyway...I'm used to this."

Gilbert blinked at her in confusion.

"You're used to getting crushed by doors?"

She nodded slowly and gave a small sad smile.

"I'm used to a lot of other things happening too."

Gilbert was about to ask her what she meant when an irritated shout came from one of the bedrooms.

"Hey Maddie where do you want the Twilight poster?"

Madeline gave a little jump and blushed furiously not daring to raise her eyes from total embarrassment. Well...she supposed that the...albino boy would have peaked into her room eventually and found out her strange obsessions.

"Madeline?" the voice called out again.

"Just hang it above my desk Alfred."

"But your Narnia Poster is already there...how about above your mirror...it will be funny because vampires have no reflection...get it?"

The girl groaned and rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on.

"Whatever, just do what you want." She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper that Gilbert strained to catch, "You always do anyways."

"Kesesese." Gilbert grinned, "Brother? I know how that is!"

The girl looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. He's my younger brother Alfred."

"Awesome!" Gilbert cried out, making her jump, "My brother is younger too! His name is Ludwig! He's not as awesome as me but still pretty great! His room is just down the hall! We were supposed to be rooming together but I got moved to this room! Which is still totally awesome!"

The girl stared at him trying to process everything before responding slowly.

"That's...nice...yeah Alfred got changed to a different room as well. He was originally supposed to be my roommate but...now he's with some British girl that he says already seems to have decided she doesn't like him and so she kicked him out of their room while she got settled. So he came up here to help me get settled and..."

She suddenly stopped and blushed profusely lowering her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry. I'm probably talking too much and boring you aren't I?"

"Kesesese" Gilbert grinned and patted her on the head, since she was considerably shorter than him, "You're not boring me at all! It's good to talk about yourself! I love how awesome I am and I'm not ashamed to tell the entire world!"

She blinked up at him and adjusted her glasses with a slight smile.

"Oh...well...I guess it's ok."

"Of course it is!" Gilbert grinned and continued to pat her head, "Trust me! I'll have you thinking you're almost as awesome as me in no time. Right...umm who are you again?"

The girl stepped back.

"I'm Madeline." She sighed, "Madeline Williams."

"And I'm the Awesome Gilbert! Gilbert Beilshmidt!"

"It's nice to meet you Gilbert. I..." but Madeline didn't get to finish her sentence because Gilbert suddenly turned towards the bedrooms and shouted far too loudly.

"Hey Al you've got a cute sister! Come out here and meet the Awesome Me!"

There was a crash from one of the bedrooms that made Madeline flinch and Gilbert raise an eyebrow.

"He sounds like he's hurting more than helping you move in."

Madeline didn't have time to answer as a boy with dirty blond hair stormed out of the left bedroom and marched up to Gilbert.

"Naw Yaw Liten Har. Caw Mai Siser Coat Agan Aand Yawl Haave May to Aanser To! Gawt Ich?"

Gilbert grinned.

"Kesesesese. The awesome me can't understand a word of what you just said. Maybe you should take the hamburger out of your mouth."

"Ai Dawnt Haave Aa Fee Haand."

Madeline stepped forward and took the Poster from one of Alfred's hands so he could take the burger out of his mouth.

"Thanks Maddie." He grinned at her and then turned to Gilbert coldly.

"Just get this through your head right now. Stay away from my sister. I can't stop you being roommates and seeing each other here but beyond that. Just stay away from her or you'll have me to answer to. I'm the hero! Got it?"

Gilbert smirked and folded his arms.

"Hero huh? What have you done before that's heroic?"

Alfred grinned.

"Plenty of stuff. Too much to even go into! Why I even saved my father's company one time!"

"A...Al...please...not now." Madeline begged tugging at her brother's sleeve.

Al stopped the story he had enthusiastically launched into and turned to her.

"Oh Maddie I almost forgot you were here. Your rooms almost all set up. Just this final poster and you'll be all set."

"Th...that's great Al but maybe...maybe you should go back to your own dorm now and start setting up your own room?"

Al grimaced a bit.

"That British girl is a freak. I'm scared to even think of what she's done to our room! Frankly I'm scared of her."

Gilbert snorted.

"How bad could she be? She's just a teenage girl."

Madeline looked down at the floor again nervously and rolled and unrolled the poster unconsciously.

"She's the one in the black cape."

"That freak?" Gilbert exclaimed and then broke into uneasy laughter patting Alfred on the back, "Dude I feel sorry for you!"

"Thanks for the encouragement." Alfred groaned before glaring at him and then turning to Madeline, "You sure you can finish?"

"It's just one more poster Al." she laughed softly, "I think I can handle it."

"Yeah Williams stop babying the girl and get out of our dorm room!"Gilbert shouted pushing the boy towards the door.

Alfred tried to protest but he was forced out the door with a final annoyed shout.

"My last name is Jones! I am the Hero Alfred F Jones!"

The slammed in his face.

Gilbert turned to Madeline grinning. "Well now that he's out of our hair let's get you finished unpacking!"

He grabbed the poster from her startled grip and headed for the left bedroom.

"By the way why did he say his last name was Jones when yours is Williams?"

"That's because...hey...hey wait...what are you doing?"

Gilbert had just stepped into her bedroom.

"I told you that I was going to help you finish getting settled. I'll start on my awesome room afterwards." Gilbert called back.

"N...no...you can't! Get out of my room! Sortez maintenant! (1)

Gilbert turned around in surprise as the girl grabbed hold of him and tried to drag him from her room.

"Wo calm down. Kesesese...did you just shout in French?"

Madeline blushed furiously and released his arm.

"Ye...yes...please just...leave my room. I can finish on my own. I'm used to doing things on my own."

Gilbert blinked at her and then patted her head grinning once more.

"Well you don't have to anymore. I'm here now. So just rely on me for whatever you need! All right?"

Madeline gaped at him in shock and her blush turned even deeper as she shuffled her feet.

"Um thank you...but...still..."

"Besides" Gilbert continued as if she had never spoken a word, "Your room is really nice. You should display it proudly!"

"I should...wait what?" Madeline squeaked as she realized that Gilbert's words had come to her from inside the room. In a panic she rushed in to try and prevent him from looking around too much but it was too late. He had taken in all of the posters and pictures, the red comforter on top of cream sheets, the Canadian Hockey Calendar hanging over her bed, Kumajiro her childhood teddy bear resting on top of her maple leaf shaped pillow.

"You seem to like Canada quite a bit." Gilbert grinned unfolding the poster he held which displayed the Canadian flag made entirely out of tiny pictures.

Madeline bit her lip nervously.

"Is it bad to show my loyalty? My stepmother certainly hates it."

Gilbert grinned.

"Nah I think it's awesome! I just wasn't expecting an American to like Canada this much. It's totally awesome in a weird way!"

Madeline blinked at him in confusion.

"I'm not American. At least I didn't used to be. I'm a born and bred Canadian."

Gilbert gasped.

"No kidding? But your brother acts so obviously American?"

"Because he is." Madeline sighed taking the poster from him and searching for an empty place on the wall to tape it.

"Ok you've lost me." Gilbert groaned rubbing his head and settling cross legged onto her bed, "The awesome me is officially confused."

Madeline sighed as she finally located a spot and reached out for the tape on the table. Her fingertips just brushed it till Gilbert nudged it over with a grin.

"Alfred is my half brother. We have the same father but different mothers. My mother and I used to live in Canada but she died when I was about 10."

"How old are you now?" Gilbert asked, becoming rather interested in his shy roommate.

"15."

"No kidding! My brother is only one year older than you! But he looks considerably older! Course not older than the awesome me! People say I look 20!"

Madeline looked him over wondering what people could think that and breaking into a slight smile at the thought. Then she taped the poster to the wall as she continued the story.

"So my father claimed me when my mother died and brought me back to New York to live with him and his other family. My half brother was enthusiastic and started excitedly trying to make me feel at home but my stepmother..." Madeline sighed and leaned her head against the wall, "She hated me."

Gilbert stared at her in shock.

"Why? You're adorable! Who wouldn't love you instantly?"

Madeline blushed at his words but shook her head sadly.

"You don't understand. The situation is...complicated."

Gilbert smiled reassuringly and patted the bed beside him in an invitation.

"Complicated is my specialty. Heck my brother refuses to accept our last name because he's convinced that he's adopted!"

Madeline turned around in surprise not able to hold back her curiosity.

"Why?"

Gilbert grinned and patted the bed again winking. Clearly he wasn't going to reveal anymore till she accepted his invitation.

With another deep sigh Madeline settled down next to him pulling her knees up to her chin.

Gilbert grinned and lay back onto the soft sheets.

"Well see, he doesn't remember his childhood...at all..it's all a blank...so when he just suddenly appeared to be a part of our family at age 11, he just refused to accept our insistences that he had always been a part of the family. He thinks that we adopted him at that age and that for some reason he had lost his memories in an accident that killed his real parents."

"But why?" Madeline asked truly intrigued now.

Gilbert shrugged.

"Hell if I know. He looks so much like our grandfather that it's scary!"

Madeline bit her lip nervously.

"What really happened?"

"Italian Mafia came after him for getting too friendly with one of their little girls. Ended up falling off a wall onto hard concrete. Nearly killed him. And knocked his memories clean gone. Blam! Just like that!"

Madeline gaped at him.

"You're not serious are you?"

Gilbert grinned.

"That's for you to decide. " He winked, "Now it's time for your complicated story. Come one out with it!"

Madeline sighed and ran a hand through one of her pigtails nervously.

"Well ok...so I told you that Alfred is younger than me right?"

Gilbert nodded.

"Well...he's only younger than me by 3 days."

Gilbert stared at her wide eyed.

"No kidding? You mean that your dad...? Scheiße!"

Madeline bit her lip again. Though she didn't speak German she was sure she knew what that meant.

"Yeah. Alfred was born 2 weeks premature...but still..."

Gilbert whistled.

"Was your dad already married to Al's mom?"

Madeline shook her head.

"He was engaged to her though. My mom had no idea. It was just a weekend romance for her but...I think that he still fell in love with her. I like to think that anyways. I've never gotten the nerve to ask him."

Gilbert looked at the girl sympathetically and rubbed her back.

"That is complicated and now I think I can understand your step mother's situation."

Madeline nodded clutching Kumajiro to her chest.

"Yeah...imagine finding out that your fiancé had an affair with another woman while you were engaged and that he got her pregnant 2 weeks before he got you pregnant!"

Madeline's voice had climbed dramatically and Gilbert could tell that she was close to tears, so he did the only thing he could think of doing. Removed himself from the situation.

He stretched an arm above his head and yawned.

"Gosh the awesome me is tired and I still have to unpack."

Madeline looked at him rubbing her eyes, shocked at his sudden easy attitude.

"I...I could help if you want."

Gilbert grinned and rubbed her head yet again.

"Thanks for the offer Maddie but I can handle it. I am awesome after all!"

He gave her one final wink before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Madeline stared at the door for a few minutes before running her hands over the same pigtail nervously.

"That's the first time anyone apart from Alfred has called me Maddie...it's kinda nice."

She collapsed back onto her bed and pulled out her red iPod popping in her white earbuds and humming along with her favorite song.

"_The times you don't wanna wake up_

_Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up_

_The sun is always gonna rise up_

_You need to get up, gotta keep your head up_

_Look at the people all around you_

_The way you feel is something everybody goes through_

_Dark out but you still gotta light up_

_You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up" _(2)

_(1)Get out now! ~French_

_(2)Face Up is a song by Lights, a Canadian singer_


	4. Hiatus

Hiatus:

This is to inform readers and followers of this story that this and all my other Hetalia fanfics will be moving to my other account. This is so that the people watching my non Hetalia stories do not continue to be disappointed by the notices that I have published an update to one of my Hetalia stories and not one of my other anime stories.

For those that are following this story and wish to continue reading...my other pen name is JulietVargas.

Thankyou! And have a nice day! ;D


End file.
